Blood And Tears
by WandaIan4ever
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, and after the 'zombie state' she turns into a hardcore emo rocker chic. But what happens if she meets up with Victoria again? Does Edward return? Will she join the Volturi? -OC Bella- R&R! No Flames please! -FIRST FANFIC-
1. Chapter 1

**Blood and Tears**

**Chapter 1**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP **_

'crash'

Oh great, now I have to buy myself a new alarm clock! My mom is going to be _so _happy. Note the sarcasm.

I roll over and look at the clock. 6:15. I have plenty of time. I roll off the bed, landing on my butt-painfully-and groan. Today is just going to be great! (Jeez, Angela was right, I _do _need to go easy on the sarcasm.) I undressed and got into the shower.

"OH CHEESE AND RICE! THAT WAS FREAKING _HOT_!" I screamed as I jumped back out of the shower. I lowered the heat a little and got back in.

"Ok, _that's _better." I finished my shower just as I heard Charlie's cruiser pull away.

I entered my room in my towel and looked at the clock. 6:37, (I tend to take long showers) perfect. I walked over to my closet, put on a bra and underwear, and grabbed a pair of purple skinny jeans and a formfitting black and purple corset. I put on my converse and walked over to my vanity. I grabbed my eyeliner pencil, (well one of them I have about a gazillion) and drew on my usual thick eyeliner over and under my eyes, along with a little black eye shadow to top it off. I put on pale pink lip gloss and lip liner and grabbed my jewelry case of my dresser. I put on a black and purple skull choker(my favorite) and a few matching purple and black skull bracelets. I removed the black stud in my bellybutton and put in a purple one. I did the same for my 3 ear piercings and my eyebrow one.

I looked at the clock again. 7:12.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my black trench coat and put it on, making my coffee at the same time. I LOVE COFFEE especially Starbucks, so I convinced Charlie to give me 50 bucks to pay for it. (I told him it was really expensive, then spent half on coffee beans and half on a new black top I had seen in hot topic.)

I ran out the door and jumped into my (spray painted) black and lime green car. **A.N. I've always wanted one like that. **It was my baby, and I loved it. I had paid for it with my college fund and my job at Starbucks. (Yep, told you I love coffee.)

"oh, ****, I forgot my bag! I'm such an idiot sometimes." I went back outside, grabbed my bag, jumped in my car, and sped off to my personal hell on earth.

I arrived at the school, grabbed my bag from the passenger side, and ran in. I was met at my locker by none other than mike Newton. Ugh, I hated this kid. He always followed me around like a lost puppy and constantly asked to go out with me, even after I slapped him across the face and cussed him out after the 26th time. Yes, 26, I was counting. Well I went over to my locker, pushed him out of the way, and tried my best to just ignore him and pray that he disappears off the face of the earth. But _noooo,_ he wasn't having that.

"Uh , uh, uh, he,e,ey b, b, Bella."

"what do you want?" I sighed, this was going to be a very long day, I could tell. He was even decked out in a suit and tie, with red roses, for goodness sake! Oh god, help me now.

"W, W, Will you go out with me? I could take you to the beach? Or a restaurant? Oh I don't care, as long as you r mine forever!"

"Melodramatic, much?" I mumbled.

"Was that a yes?"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS NOT A YES! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I WILL NEVER, EVER, GO OUT WITH YOU!" I screamed. Ok now people were starting to stare. I didn't care, I was used to it, me being the schools emo gothic freak after all.

"w w what?"

"I SAID NO! DO YOU HAVE A HEARING PROBLEM OR WHAT?" Ok, I know that was harsh, but this was the, lets see, this was, oh only the 104th FREAKING TIME HE'S ASKED ME OUT! What would you do if you had lovesick puppy that madly in love with you, following you around every second of the day, asking you out every week? That's what I thought!

I stormed off, not bothering to look back, and ran to Angela's locker,(earning me a few _extra _stares) where she had asked me to meet her last night when we were texting.

She stood there, mad, not talking as I walked up to her, catching my breath.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I ASKED YOU TO MEET ME HALF AN HOUR AGO!

"Sorry, I got a little held up."

"Mike?" She asked sympathetically.

"Who else?" I asked glumly.

"That little Mutha Fudga is _so _gonna get it when I see him." **A.N. mutha fudga is me and a couple of my friends say sometimes so yea that's where I got the inspiration. :D**

"No, stop, you don't have to….I mean, its just me, I'm fine."

"Oh, stop being silly, we both know you're worth it, and we also both know that I can beat him perfectly senseless if I have to."

"WELL DUH, OF COURSE YOU CAN BEAT HIM SENSELESS! ILL BE HELPING YOU!" Ok, we were _definitely _gettin some _serious _stares now.

"Well, at least you're right about one thing," She laughed.

"Hey I'm ditchin today kay?"

"k, see ya lata"

"Text me about the science project, k?" (hey just cause im emo doesn't mean I cant care about my grades:P)

"k, bye!"

The bell rang, and everyone rushed off, except me.

I walked slowly through the halls. I walked out the back door and jumped the fence.(I've had _lots _of practice, believe me.) I walked through the parking lot and put in my headphones. (I was usually Angela's ride, so I gave her my keys and said she could take my car.) 'Wake Me Up Inside' was playing by Evanescence. **A.N. I love this song & band :D **I walked across the street, staring at the trees in front of me. I knew what I had to do.

**A.N. Okay I _know _that ending was totally cheesy but deal with it. Oh and for all you Edward lovers out there, Edward will be coming in real soon. So will Jacob and the rest of the pack, and yes Seth Clearwater to. I know it was short, but it was mainly an indroduction type thingy.**

**Ok, so liked?**

**Hated?**

**Just really want some pie at the moment?(I know I do! :P)**

**Please review, remember this is my first Fanfic, so go a little easy on me. :P :D =D=P^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Blood And Tears**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Edward get you're butt in here!**

**Edward: What did I do?**

**Me: Nothing, just do the disclaimer.**

**Edward: No do it yourself, lazyass**

**Me:*smack***

**Edward: Ok, Ok! Livinlifetoitsfullesthappily3 does NOT own twilight…Why the heck do you feel the need for such a long name?**

**Me: *smack***

**A.N. Hi I'm back! I'm sorry I couldn't update, my computer was broken and my dad had to fix it; it took forever! I have to warn you about the length though it is very short! I will try to reply to most reviews(especially the **_**nice**_** ones). Haha. Ok, so, on with the story!**

_Recap_

_I walked slowly through the halls. I walked out the back door and jumped the fence.(I've had lots of practice, believe me.) I walked through the parking lot and put in my headphones. (I was usually Angela's ride, so I gave her my keys and said she could take my car. I would just pick it up later.) 'Wake Me Up Inside' was playing by Evanescence.____I walked across the street, staring at the trees in front of me. I knew what I had to do._

**BPOV**

I walked through the forest, typically managing to trip over every little thing. I could soon see the dim light ahead of me, growing brighter by the second. I stopped. _I can do this, I can do this, _I chanted over and over in my head. _I can't do this. _I sat down on a small pile of moss, one of the dozens around me. I was stalling, I knew it, but I couldn't go in there yet. I looked myself over. My wrists and knees were scraped up-from the rips in my jeans-and there was a little blood. Not much, but enough to make me feel faint. (Believe me, the irony is not lost on me.) I breathed in and out, in and out, and felt a little better. I grabbed my bag of the grass and searched for my compact mirror. My makeup looked fine, but my hair was messed up. A lot. I looked like freaking Medusa! And I wasn't vain, so didn't carry a vanity case and hair supplies wherever I went. I just brushed it with my fingers as best as I could. My purple and red streaks were fading, I would have to do them again soon.

I stood up and walked to the light; it was getting stronger now. I pushed back the veil of greenery and walked into the middle of the meadow. Our Meadow.

The flowers were dead, but it still held the same essence of beauty as it did when I was last here with Ed-with _him _

_***Flashback***_

"_Okay, lets talk"_

"_Bella, Were leaving."_

"_Why now? Another year-"_

"_Bella its time. We cant stay any longer."_

"_When you say we-"_

"_I mean my family and myself"_

'_Okay. Ill come with you."_

"_You cant. Where were going…its not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me."_

"_Im no good for you, Bella."_

"_Don't be ridiculous! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."_

"_My world is not for you."_

'_What happened at the party-it was nothing Edward, nothing!"_

"_You're right. It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_You promised you wouldn't leave me!"_

"_As long as that was best for you."_

"_Is this about my soul? Well I don't care, you can have it! Its yours already."_

"_Bella…I-Don't-Want-You-To-Come-With-Me."_

"_You…don't…want me?"_

"_No." _

"_Don't. Don't do this."_

"_You're no good for me, Bella."_

"_If…that's… what you want."_

"_I would like to ask you one favor though, If that's not too much."_

"_Anything."_

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you swear it?"_

"_I do."_

"_I'm thinking of Charlie of course. Don't hurt him."_

"_I won't."_

"_And ill make you a promise in return. I promise this is the last time you'll see me. It will be as if I've never existed."_

_***End Flashback***_

See, after I suffered the initial depression, or 'zombie state' as Angela calls it, I changed the way I dressed looked, and talked. I dyed my hair, got piercings, bought a whole new wardrobe, and of course a whole new reputation was necessary. I developed a taste for Evanescence, Bullet for my valentine, My chemical romance, green day, Three Days Grace, and other bands.

So, anyways, back to the present. '_It will be as if I've never existed,' _played over and over in my mind. All of the sudden, the leaves behind me rustled. I slowly dragged my pitiful self up, and faced my attacker. I glimpsed wild red hair. Victoria. **A.N. I was gonna leave it here, but that would be too short, and I wanted this chapter to be awesome. :D**

"V, V, Victoria?" I stuttered. I'll admit it, I was terrified.

"Hi." _That's it, all I get is a hi? No taunting, no nothing? _I was more than a little surprised.

"H, H, Hi?" I said, well more like asked.

"Um, Bella, lets talk. Please, sit." I slid down the tree trunk I was leaning against for support and sat on the cool grass and fall leaves.

"What do you want?"

"well first, I would like to say, im very sorry. I heard about Edward, well more like saw."

"You were there?"

"Yes, I saw the entire thing." Great, first she saw my super hot vampire boyfriend break up with me, and now she's here to witness my potential breakdown. Great, just Great!

I slid farther down the tree, pulled my knees up to my chest, hugged them, and buried my face in my knees, my hair draping over me.

"what do you want?" I repeated.

"Well, I came here to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you still want to be changed?"

"What?"

"A vampire? Do you want to be changed into a vampire?"

"Oh, no, why wouldn't I want to be changed into a vampire, burn in hell for 3 days, and live eternal life all alone?" Victoria looked crestfallen.

"Well, you wouldn't be alone! You would have me, and the rest of the coven, and we could even feed on animals if you like. Well we already do, but, Matt has his little slip-ups sometimes, but we all do, him just a little more than us."

"I was kidding, jeez, cant you take a joke?"

"Really, you'll join our coven? OMG you HAVE to meet everyone. Wait, im getting ahead of myself, first you have to be changed. And then you have to hunt. And then you have to meet the coven! And then we have to visit Eleazer to find out what your powers are. And then…..Oh wait sorry, doing it again huh?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"Sorry! Its just that I'm SO excited for you to be my new official, well sort of, sister!"

"Me to!" We then hugged, but I pulled apart.

"Well, I must ask you," I fidgeted with the hem of my coat, "Why the sudden change in mind? I mean first, you're out to kill me for revenge, and now you're suddenly being all 'nicey-nice,' and wanting to be my sister! I don't know about you, but _I'm_ a _little bit confused._"

"Well, Um, let me tell you my story, well if that's okay with you."

"Go on, please."

"Well, I was created by an unknown vampire. I woke up three days later, and was greeted by a man with kind eyes, a beautiful smile, and dark hair. His name was Chris. He was cute, but not my mate, as you might have thought. He explained the whole 'vampire thing' to me, and I stayed with him, just until I could learn to control my thirst. I learned that I had the power of telekinesis. But seven months after he found me, there was a knock at the door. I was met by startling red eyes. I then blacked out. I woke up to find those haunting red eyes staring at me. He said his name was James. He explained that he had come to our house, knocked me out with his power (he could knock people out or make them fall asleep just by looking into their eyes), and then killed Chris. I was angry, because even though I didn't love Chris as a mate, I loved him like a brother and he meant a lot to me. I shot up and then tackled him to the ground, using my newborn vampire strength and speed, catching him by surprise. I avoided his eyes, but he grabbed me by the hair, and forced me to meet his eyes.

"I woke up about four hours later. James threw me a bag. I opened it to find clothes and a ratty pair of shoes. He ordered me to change in the next room in the cramped, damp, and smelly shack we were in. I changed and he dragged me by the hair into the woods, where we met up with Laurent. His eyes were full of pity, and I could instantly tell he was a very kind man. We caught the next flight to Seattle, Washington. Once there, we traveled to the border of Forks and there was a small rundown cottage, well more like a shed, that we would call home for the next couple of weeks.

"We dropped the few articles of clothing we had on the floor, and James gathered the three of us into the living room. He explained everything. He said he wanted revenge on a certain vampire, Edward to be exact, for killing a member of his old coven that was after him. He said we were to pretend to be a coven, and I was to pretend to be his mate. We were to spy on Edward and his coven, at the school, but leave no trace that we were there. That's when I found out Laurent could wipe away any scent, or mask it with a different one. It was a very useful power. For the next few days, we traveled around Seattle, hunting there so that the Cullens wouldn't get too suspicious of us being there, with Laurent wiping away our scent.

"The following, Monday, I think it was, we didn't really keep track of the days, we traveled back to the cottage, and headed to the school. We spied on your family, and discovered the most interesting thing. You were constantly hanging out with them, attached to Edwards side like a leech, (sorry for the bad pun) and every few seconds, Edward would look down at you with love in his eyes. We hung out around your house, and found the both of you leaving to play baseball. We paid you guys a visit, and well, you know the rest, I won't go into details."

I gaped at her, trying to clear my head. She never wanted to hurt me. **A.N. The day in the meadow with Laurent never happened. She never saw the wolves, Laurent never tried to attack her. Just wanted to make that clear in case it's a little confusing. :D**

"Well, that changes thing."

She smiled timidly at me, searching my face for any sign of fear.

"So, you still want to be a vampire correct?" She said. I was glad she didn't linger on her story. I wanted to say I felt sorry for her, maybe say that I was glad we were now friends, but I didn't exactly know how.

"Yes. When would I…" I trailed off.

"Well right now, if you want to, or you could gather some stuff from your house if you'd like."

"I'll just grab some of my stuff. Oh shoot, Angela took my car."

"It's okay, I'll get it."

"Thanks." I gave her the address, and she ran off. I walked through the forest, heading back to the street. I sat down on the edge of the street, and took out my compact mirror. I looked myself over, and deemed myself presentable, after picking out the leaves and twigs still in my hair. In less than 5 minutes, I heard the familiar purr of my cars engine. I stood up, and walked over to the passenger side. Climbing in, I gave her my address, and she drove to my house.

"Ill just wait out here. Call if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks."

I climbed out, taking the key out of my handbag. The lock clicked, and I stepped inside. I fumbled for the light switch, and finally found it. The room was bathed in a dim glow, almost eerie. Charlie was asleep on the couch, beer bottle in hand, loudly snoring, with the T.V. flickering. I held back a snort, careful not to wake him up, and suck past him, up the stairs. I grabbed a bag, and stuffed my favorite clothing, my credit card, and my makeup case inside. I walked across the hall into the bathroom, and grabbed everything I needed, before I remembered what I was packing for. I put everything back, save my extra makeup I kept underneath the sink. I draped my coat around myself, and headed downstairs. I walked into the living and leaned over Charlie.

"Goodbye, Im sorry." I whispered to him, kissing him on the forehead. His snoring stopped for a moment. I froze in panic. His snoring continued, and I relaxed. I walked out the door, bags in hand, and met Victoria at the car.

"Hey, Vicky."

"Vicky?"

"Yeah, Vicky is short for Victoria."

"Oh, ok."

"So, Vicky, exactly where are we heading?"

"We are going to the house." She saw the panic in my eyes. "Oh, don't worry, everyone's hunting, we'll be alone."

"Alone with a psychotic vampire? No thanks, ill pass."

"I'm hurt." She said, putting a hand to her heart. We both fell into giggles. It felt great to be able to laugh again. The car stopped, and I saw we in front of a beautiful Victorian mansion.

"Wow…" I gasped, breathless.

"Like it?"

"Um… DUH! We walked through the front door, and if it was possible, it was even more amazing than the outside. Vicky led me on a tour through the house. It was bigger than I ever imagined, complete with 5 studies, 5 bedrooms(they had beds, but just for appearances sake.), a living room, a kitchen(not that they need it), a game room, 6 separate bathrooms that were stocked with more beauty products than I could ever imagine, and a garage with 8 cars(everyone had two).

"W-O-W! But, I thought you only had 4 people in your coven?"

"We do, but we thought it best to be prepared."

"So which one is mine?" She led me upstairs again, and opened a door to reveal a beautiful dark purple themed room.

"This is your room," She led me to the room beside my new bedroom, "This is your bathroom," She led me to the room right across from my new room, "And this is your study." Everything was purple themed, my room a dark purple, the bathroom a very light lavender, and the study was sort of a mix between purple and blue.

"I love it! Thank you SO MUCH!" I practically squealed, excited about my new life.

"Ok, so are you ready?"

"As ready as ill ever be." I gulped down my fear. I walked into my room.

"Im sorry." She whispered. And then she bit into my neck.

**A.N. CLIFFY! I'm sorry, I hate reading them, but I love writing them! So tell me what you think?**

**Loved it?**

**Hated it?**

**Going bananas waiting for the next chapter?**

**I WILL update sooner if I get more ideas, or if you guys are REALLY awesome and decide to review! You know you wanna!**

**Its right there!**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**Just click the button!**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**For me?**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvv**


	3. IMPORTANT IMPORTANT NOT AN UPDATE

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT NOT AN UPDATE**

**A.N. Sorry this isn't an update, but so many things have been going on with my life right now. I actually started chapter 3 of Blood and Tears, read it again about 2 months later, and then decided I hated it. So now I'm rewriting it. I am also close to putting out my first chapter of Keep Your Eyes Open. Keep your eye out for an update, don't lose faith in me because I haven't updated! Thank you for taking the time to read this A.N. (Most people don't, because it isn't an update) and just keep your eyes out! Thanks!**

**3,**

**WandaIan4ever**


End file.
